Cinderella
Cinderella is roleplayed by Thesoundofwolves. About Cinderella is the main protagonist of Disney's 1950 animated feature film of the same name and its two sequels. She was voiced by Ilene Woods in the original film and currently by Jennifer Hale. She is the 2nd official Disney Princess. Her castle is in Disneyland as their main castle. Personality Cinderella is a headstrong and independent young woman who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She has also been shown to have a slight sarcastic side to her, as seen in her comments about her stepmother and Lucifer, but she usually keeps them to herself, fully (and wisely) aware that if she does mouth off to her stepfamily, there will be major consequences she might face. Cinderella has shown to be rather intelligent and clever especially considering how poorly she was raised after the death of her biological parents. She has also proven herself to be very brave, unafraid to stand up to Lady Tremaine when she mocks her for wanting to go to the ball. She is also resourceful, evidenced by her using her mother's old fashioned dress and imagining a beautiful ball gown, sewing clothes for the mice, and planning to redesign her mother's dress to make it more contemporary. She is shown to be very patient and calm. She is somewhat clumsy as she drops her footwear many times in the original movie. While her love for Prince Charming is incredibly strong, marrying and/or finding her "prince" was not her main priority before she met him. Cinderella simply wanted to live a better life and escape the harsh world of her wicked stepmother, though she did have a dream that foretold of the ball. She was also very kind to her little mouse friends. She never ever yells at people and she is very sweet even though her stepmother is so rude to her. Appearance Cinderella is a gorgeous young woman with classically beautiful features. She is of average height, well-proportioned and slender with a softly-shaped kind face. Her skin is fair and flawless, her lips are pink, and her eyes a twinkling blue. Cinderella's hair is a beautiful strawberry-blonde (light strawberry-blonde in her childhood) and medium-length with soft bangs. In most of her appearances, she was seen in a maid's outfit which consisted of a dark brown bodice with aquamarine long sleeves and a brown, knee-length skirt. Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail with an aqua ribbon. She also wore a white apron and a pair of black ballet flats. On her occasional tasks such as feeding the outdoor animals, she wore a white kerchief. For her first ball gown, she wore a frilly, sleeveless, pink-and-white dress with pink ribbons and a sash with jade-colored beads around her neck just before her stepsisters violently destroyed it. Her second dress and most commonly seen Princess outfit, is a sparkling silver ball gown with a low-cut neckline and white peplum, cap sleeves, and petticoat underneath, and her glass slippers (where her toes seen through) are topped with sparkly hearts. (It should be noted, though, that the ball gown is often colored light blue in merchandise and later productions, and was even recolored as such in the original film's DVD and Blu-ray releases.) Her hair is pulled up into a variation of a French twist that is complimented with a light silver band over it. She wears a simple black choker around her neck and long evening gloves cover most of her arms. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, the dress she had to wear was a pink, formal and rather puffy dress, with an ellaborate hairstyle with lots of pink bows. Her Royal Ball gown was sea green, rather like her originial, most known dress. She has a simple black choker with emeralds hanging on it. She wears a more sea green version of her original headband and evening gloves. Role in Film Cinderella is shown as a mistreated young girl who dreams of escaping the torturous life she has to endure working as a maid for her stepmother. Her stepfamily consists of her stepmother Lady Tremaine, stepsisters Anastasia and Drizella, and their pet cat Lucifer. She is notable for being silenced repeatedly by Lady Tremaine, creating the assumption that Cinderella's job as scullery maid requires her to do chores without speaking out. Her only friends around the chateau are the mice (especially Jaq and Gus), the birds, Bruno the dog, and Major the horse. One day, when Cinderella receives an invitation to a royal ball at the King's castle, she delivers it to her stepmother, who tells her she can go, if she is finished with all her chores and is able to find something suitable to wear. After thanking her stepmother, she goes back to her room, where she shows the mice and birds a dress that had belonged to her late mother. She is about to begin fixing her dress she is unexpectedly called downstairs by her impatient, needy stepsisters, leaving the mice and the birds, feeling sorry for her, to take it upon themselves to repair the dress for Cinderella. Jaq and Gus must fetch supplies from dresses like a sash, as well as the beads that belong to Anastasia and Drizella. Later that night, Cinderella knocks the door to inform her stepmother that a carriage has arrived to take them to the ball. When Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella has not yet dressed for the event, Cinderella replies that she is not going, to which Lady Tremaine points out that there are other times Cinderella will be able to attend while smiling wickedly about Cinderella not going. Cinderella walks back to her room and looks out the window toward the castle, wondering what a royal ball will look like. Just then, her bird and mice friends reveal a surprise: a dress for the ball that they have fixed for her. She thanks them for showing how much they care for her, changes into the dress, and rushes downstairs to join her stepfamily. However, when they see Cinderella, Lady Tremaine compliments her dress and points it out to her daughters, who then fly into a rage and furiously tear it apart, having realized that Cinderella has used their materials for the dress. Cinderella is left with her dress ruined as her stepfamily leaves for the ball, wishing her good night. Realizing that now she is unable to go to the ball, she bursts into tears and runs outside to the garden, with the mice, Bruno and Major following her in sadness. She throws herself onto a bench and begins sobbing at the apparent loss of her dreams. Shortly thereafter, the magical Fairy Godmother appears to comfort Cinderella. She insists that Cinderella attend the ball and demonstrates her magical abilities as she transforms a pumpkin into a coach, mice into horses, Major into a coachman, and Bruno into a footman before transforming Cinderella's ragged dress into a beautiful, sparkling ball gown, complete with glass slippers. The Fairy Godmother warns Cinderella that all her magic will be undone at the stroke of midnight. Cinderella thanks her, jumps into the coach and sets off for the ball, waving goodbye to the Fairy Godmother. Cinderella arrives at the castle while the ball is still in procession. She walks upstairs to the castle's ballroom, where she attracts the attention of Prince Charming, who is enchanted by her sparkling appearance and walks over to her. He escorts her to the middle of the ballroom, and, surrounded by other maidens in attendance, the two begin to waltz. The duo have some private time together (courtesy of The Grand Duke), during which they become completely enthralled with each other and are about to kiss, but then the clock begins to strike midnight, prompting Cinderella, who has lost track of time and also does not realize at this point that she's been dancing with the Prince himself, to leave abruptly, realizing that the Fairy Godmother's magic was about to end. As she runs down the stairs, she inadvertently drops one of her two glass slippers; nevertheless, she jumps into the coach and leaves the castle. At the clock's twelfth strike, the spell breaks, reverting everything back to what it had been. After running behind the bushes to hide from from the palace guards (summoned by the Grand Duke) who gallop past the pumpkin (smashing it in the process), Cinderella, once again in her ravaged dress, expresses her sorriness to the mice, Major and Bruno for forgetting the time before going over her wonderful experience at the ball, including the "best" part—dancing with the Prince—that has filled her with indescribable feelings. Just as she accepts that it has all ended, Jaq and Gus point out a glass slipper, the only remaining object from the Fairy Godmother's magic, on her foot. Cinderella thanks her friends and her Fairy Godmother for everything as she takes off the slipper, which she keeps as something useful later on. Meanwhile, at the castle, the King has ordered the Grand Duke to search all over the kingdom for whoever can fit the slipper, the only clue of the mysterious maiden. Back at Cinderella's chateau, Cinderella has resumed her duties of a maid. As she walks upstairs, carrying breakfast for Anastasia and Drizella, she overhears Lady Tremaine telling Anastasia and Drizella about the news of the Duke's search for the girl who has lost a slipper at the ball last night and whom the prince is madly in love with, causing Cinderella, who, upon realizing that handsome man she danced with was Prince Charming, becomes distracted and drops their breakfast in the process. As she cleans up the mess (ordered by Lady Tremaine), she overhears Lady Tremaine continuing to tell her daughters that the girl who can fit the slipper will be the prince's bride, making Cinderella smile dreamily, even when her stepsisters stack clothing in her arms,